Maafkan aku yang mencintaimu dalam diam
by MayumiHayuata
Summary: Tak ada yang lebih menyakitkan dibanding mencintaimu dalam diam, hatiku tersayat tipis, ingin mengungkap tapi langkahku terikat! Akankah dia menyukaiku? Simak ceritanya!


**Maafkan aku yang mencintaimu dalam diam**

**Desclimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Created by Mayumi Hayuata**

NaruHina FanFiction

Don't Like! Why Read?

Maafkan jika ada kesalahan kata, karna saya pengarang newbie :))

**Happy Read^^**

**Chapter I**

Cahaya hangat pagi matahari yang melewati celah terbuka dari jendela bertiraikan kain berwarna pink itu membuat gadis cantik bermata lavender dengan rambut hitam indigo terbangun dari tidur pulasnya, sebut saja "**Hinata**"

"Uwaaaahhh" hinata menguap panjang sesambil meregangkan urat-uratnya yang terlipat semalaman itu. Tiba tiba mata lavender hinata melirik sebuah jam yang terletak rapi diatas meja berhiasnya "astagfirullah! Sudah setengah tujuh? Aku akan terlambat kesekolah" pekik hinata dengan segera berlari dari kasurnya untuk segera berkemas kesekolah. 25 menit berlalu bagi hinata untuk menyiapkan segala perlengkapan sekolah. Ketika keluar dari kamar hinata berpapasan dengan adik kecilnya "**Hanabi**", "Hei cerewet! Mama dimana? Kok gak ngebangunin aku?" Hinata menghujani pertanyaan dengan roti dimulutnya, "siapa suruh tidur jam 2 malam! Salah sendiri, dasar kelelawar jelek!" Cibir hanabi dengan gemas, "ayolah!" Jawab hinata pelan, "mama tadi pagi buru buru kekantor dengan papa karena ditelvon clientnya mendadak" balas hanabi. Kedua orang tua hinata adalah orang tua yang memang cukup sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Tugas yang banyak menuntut mereka jarang berada dirumah. "Baiklah! _ittekimasu_" pamit hinata sesambil mengacak rambut lurus adiknya, "ah! _Nee-chan_" pekik hanabi.

"Teet teeet teeet" bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring saking nyaringnya hingga terdengar ditelinga hinata yang berlari ngos-ngosan didepan gerbang, "hampir saja aku terlambat" gumamnya sesambil berlari segera kekelasnya. Setibanya dikelas hinata bernafas lega karena gurunya yang sering terlambat itu belum datang, ya "kakashi _sensei_"

"_Ohayou minna_" sapa kakashi sensei pada muridnya, "_Ohayou sensei_" para murid menjawab hampir bersamaan hingga sekilas terdengar seperti orkestra paduan suara. "Baiklah pagi ini kita akan mempelajari akibat penggunaan chakra..." Tiba-tiba kata panjang kakashi terhenti karena melihat hinata yang sibuk dengan lamunannya "hinataaaaaa!" Pekik kakashi sensei dengan lembut, "_Haa...hhaa...iii Haii sensei_" sentak hinata terbata yang baru terbangun dari lamunan panjangnya, "kau sudah sarapan? Pagi-pagi sudah melamun, fokus pada pelajaranmu!" Perintah kakashi sensei dengan tegas, "_haaaai sensei sumimasen_" balas hinata dengan pelan karena malunya yang sudah memuncak akibat para siswa dikelas XI.I yang menertawainya secara bersamaan, "sudah! Sudah! Baik kali ini kita akan membahas mengenai dampak pemakaian chakra yang berlebihan..." Lanjut kakashi sensei untuk memecah suasana agar para murid kembali fokus pada pelajarannya, "pffftt lagi lagi aku kehilangan kesadaran karenanya" gumam hinata pelan.

Bagaimana tidak kefokusan hinata terhalau karna melihat senyuman seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dengan mata blue sapphire dan kulit sawo matangnya yang khas sebut saja "**Naruto**"

"Teeet Teeet Teeet" bel pertanda istirahat berbunyi, hinata merapikan bukunya yang berserakan diatas meja ketika pelajaran kakashi sensei berlangsung tadi, bergegas hinata membuka _bento_ yang sudah dikemasnya dengan buru-buru tadi pagi.

Suapan hinata terhenti ketika melihat naruto berjalan perlahan kearahnya, "jangan!, jangan kali ini! Diamlah hati! Tak saatnya untuk kau berdetak kencang" gumam hinata, "hinata, _daijoubu?_ Apakah kau sakit? Apaa yang membuatmu melamun tadi pagi?" Naruto menghujani pertanyaan yang membuat hati hinata semakin berdegup kencang.

Hinata menyukai naruto semenjak mereka duduk dikelas 1 SMA, rasa hinata bukannya tak beralasan rasa ini timbul karena kepedulian naruto yang berlebihan padanya, semenjak saat itulah perasaan hinata semakin lama semakin tumbuh bahkan bertambah besar, hinata tak mengizinkan adanya perasaan yang tumbuh dihatinya karena keinginan untuk fokus dalam sekolah demi menggapai harapan besar dari kedua orang tuanya, tapi tak dapat disangka perasaan yang sengaja ia sembunyikan itu malah bertambah besar seiringnya waktu.

"Aku baik-baik saja" balas hinata singkat atas pertanyaan naruto, "_hontou?_" Balas naruto meyakini, "_haai_" hinata menjawab dengan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

"Teeeet teeet teeet teeet" bel pertanda pelajaran telah berakhir dan saatnya bagi semua siswa pulang beristirahat, "aku harus segera pulang, hanabi mungkin sudah pulang dari tadi jadi aku harus menemaninya dirumah" gumam hinata sesambil mengemasi buku-bukunya.

Hinata adalah anak sulung yang setelahnya adalah hanabi yang sedang duduk dibangku SMP karena status hanabi yang masih remaja hinata harus membimbing adiknya dengan keadaan orang tua mereka yang cukup sibuk untuk menyaksikan pertumbuhan mereka jadi hinata berpikir bahwa ialah yang akan menggantikan peran orang tua untuk hanabi.

"Tik tik tik tik" dentuman jarum detik jam terdengar jelas malam itu, waktu yang sudah menunjukan jam 2:00 malam tak membuat mata hinata lelah dan mengantuk, ia tetap sibuk pada lamunannya menghujani beberapa pertanyaan pada langit-langit kamarnya yang gelap. "Apakah dia menyukaiku? Atau hanya ada sesuatu yang ia harapkan dariku? Atau aku hanya alat baginya?" Gumam hinata sesambil menarik nafas panjang dan memaksakan matanya untuk tertidur.

**Lanjut ke Chapter berikutnya Minggu depan^^**


End file.
